


Catch Me a Dream

by deletingpoint, kiki_miserychic



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreamwalking, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, POV Kaia Nieves, POV Patience Turner, The Bad Place, Wayward Sisters Mini Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Claire kills Kaia. It’s what Patience keeps seeing in her dreams, until one night there’s something else. There is a different Kaia grabbing her hand and telling her to stop what’s happening, to help her. And then disappears. But how could she change something that happens in a dream? Kaia is already dead and there’s no undoing of the past. And it’s not like it’s a vision of future, at least that’s what Patience says to Alex. Only, Alex reminds her of something: Kaia was a dreamwalker. Perhaps there still is a way to contact Kaia and she would just need a deeper connection, a connection like Kaia had with Claire. Will a psychic be able to bring together two souls if one of them is dead?





	Catch Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayward sisters mini bang 2018, art by kiki_miserychic, thank you!   
> go see, it's cool: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992420

_Claire’s movements are getting sloppy, more controlled by anger and hurt than sword-fighting skills, but the viciousness in her eyes make up for it. Kaia takes a step back, blocking with her spear, her hood falling down. She spins the spear and takes an attack stand of her own. Claire ducks, but a cut to her right side makes her lose the balance and she falls on her knees, the sword flying from her hands. Kaia goes in for the kill, but Claire smashes a sharp stone on her foot and uses the momentary weakness to draw out a knife and stab Kaia with it. Again and again, Kaia falling in her arms._

  


_Then a hand grabs her arm, squeezing the blood to almost stop. “Finally, I found you,” comes an urgent whisper and when Patience turns she sees Kaia. “Patience! I don’t have long, but please, please, I need your help, we need your help.” She takes a look back to Claire and Kaia she’d just seen before and they’re still there, swallowed by fog but clear. Kaia beside her shakes her head. “Patience, you have to stop it. Please!”_

_And then Kaia is gone. As if she’d never been there._

  


Patience awakes, calms her breath and checks the time. 3.07

“Hey, did I wake you?” Alex asks from the other side of the room as she sits on her bed, pulls on the slippers and yawns, early morning shift waiting. “Go back to sleep.”

“No, I, I had a dream,” she sits up against the headboard and pulls knees to her chest. “Been seeing it the whole week. Except this time there was something else,” she touches her arm where Kaia had grabbed her. It felt real.

“Huh,” Alex looks at her, focused even in the early hours of the morning. The sun is starting to rise, she can see it behind the closed curtains. “You wanna talk about it? Have a free day tomorrow, we could go throw some stones in the water?”

“Sure, thanks,” she nods.

“No problem, get some sleep” Alex stretches and grabs her clothes before leaving to the hallway. She hears the bathroom door opening and closing. The almost silent hush of water sounds like a lullaby. Patience thumbs her grandmother’s locket, wishing for a thousandth time she’d had a chance to teach her about whatever her dreams are. It had felt like a vision. Claire and Kaia fighting to death, but… Kaia was already dead, it couldn’t be a vision for future and Claire sure as hell wasn’t the one who killed her, so it couldn’t be about the past either.

She settles back to sleep, with no dreams she could remember this time.

  


*

  


“So you’ve seen this dream for a while now? Why didn’t you tell us?” Alex spins a stone between her fingers before throwing it into the water, tiny waves it creates looking like a black hole.

She shrugs and throws her own stone. “It’s not a vision. It can’t be and how do you expect me to tell it to Claire? She wouldn’t talk to me for a month.”

Alex half-smiles: “Maybe. So you think it’s just a weird dream? You’re not, you’re not blaming Claire for her death, are you? I mean, mind can play tricks you don’t even know about.”

“No, no, I don’t think so.”

“You came here thinking Claire would be the one to die, maybe there’s a connection there?”  
“She did die, in some way I think. Don’t you?”

“She’s just… lost a lot you know. Just the way life is around here. So, what made you spook out tonight?” Alex changes the subject as she throws in another stone.

“It changed,” Patience recalls, furrowing her brow. “It was the same as before, but then it became real. Felt like it wasn’t something from my own mind anymore,” she falls silent touching her arm again.

Alex shoves her on the side with her shoulder, but doesn’t push her to continue.

“TherewasanotherKaiaandshegrabbedmyarmandsaidIhavetohelpherandstopwhat’shappening,” she rushes through and hopes Alex gets the words.

“Huh? And you sure it’s not a vision?”

“Alex! I can count the visions I’ve had on one hand! Of course I’m not sure.”

“Well, it sounds like something real to me. Kaia was a dreamwalker, don’t you remember? If anyone could visit dreams after their deaths I’d think it was her.”

“But why come to me? It’s not as if we knew each other well and she kept saying I was the only one who could help her and...”

“Then you are. You’re a psychic, Patience, that’s, that’s some serious connection to the dead.”

“Aaah, I don’t know anymore,” she throws herself on the back, looking the cloudless sky and not finding any answers. If she has a connection to the dead, why doesn’t grandma Missouri come to her dreams instead? She would have a reason for that, she also had psychic abilities, she would know if her dreams were visions or not.

“Yeah?” Alex lies beside her, “any case, the weather is nice, right?”

She chuckles and turns to her friend. “Not too hot. Ronson and I used to go to the beach and play volley in a weather like this.”

“You miss her?”

“Yeah. Should give her a call. I’ll have to go and do some finals in two weeks though. My grades will suffer big time, but at least they’ll let me graduate. Probably see her then… What will I say? She’s been texting me and I just say something vague back. I mean, should I tell her?”

“Your decision. I’ve never had close friends though.”

“Really? I find that hard to believe.”

“I have friends! But it’s one thing to have someone you can talk about everything and another to have people you talk about work or school or the last movie you saw. Not like it’s easy to say you were raised by vampires, boyfriend turning out to be one didn’t exactly help either. But, I like to stay busy. I like my job, like my home, so it’s not like it’s bad.”

“Huh. You don’t get along with Claire then?”

Alex flops on her back again: “Claire is… well, she’s a sister, not a friend. I guess we’re there for each other, but it’s hard for us to talk without insulting each other all the time. It’s fun though, I didn’t have a sister either.”

“I want to tell her. She might even believe me. I just don’t know if it’s safe.”

Alex laughs at that, her whole body shaking, gets up and pulls Patience with her.

“You sound like a Winchester. Or Claire. No one is ever safe, truth shouldn’t be protected. Sure, I lie and hide, but mostly I just live my life without having someone who I truly _want_ to tell the truth,” she throws and arm around Patience’s shoulders, “you have time. More important, will you tell Claire and Jody about your dream?”

“Let’s see what tonight brings.”

“Want me to watch over you?”

“You should sleep the work off instead,” Patience smiles, feeling warmth from the offer.

“Suit yourself. But wake me when you do, okay?”

“Yeah. And Alex?”

“What?”

“Don’t wake me when you notice me having a restless dream.”

  


*

  


“So let me get this straight, you’ve been having vision dreams more than once and this is the first time I hear about it?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure what it was and it’s not like we can do much about it.” she doesn’t understand Jody’s restlessness.

“We were thinking though,” Alex intercepts, “that maybe if Claire was with Patience they could maybe talk to Kaia? They had some sort of connection.”

“And what? Getting her hopes up just to destroy them? Absolutely not! Kaia is dead, we all know it.”

“What’s the ruckus?” Claire walks in like a zombie, “can’t one even mourn in silence… what?” she asks as everyone’s looking at her.

“You fucking had a vision again, didn’t you? Who’s the lucky dead guy this time? Is it me again?”

“No. It’s Kaia.” Patience says clearly. She wasn’t planning to tell her, but her words hurt and it was better than saying nothing.

The coffee mug falls on the ground.

“If you’re fucking messing with me..”

“Claire, language!” Jody cuts in.

“It’s Kaia in some dream world. I think she’s trying to reach me.” Patience sounds way more confident about all this than she actually feels.

“What? She, she’s dead though right? I mean, I can find a way to talk to the dead, I can, just, you sure she’s gone?”

“Maybe you could help her talk to Kaia?” Alex looks at Claire, gaze not wavering.

“How do we do that? Jody?”

Jody shrugs. “Research? We’ll probably need a spell.”

  


*

 

It takes three days to find a spellwork that just might work. None of them are sure about it, but they can’t leave Kaia behind. Not if there’s a chance to find her.

„Would angel grace work?” Claire raises her head, finally making everyone go silent.

“Lemme just check,” Jody dives back into the book she’d been citing. “An energy source of heavenly origin, doesn’t specify, but my guess is yes. We could probably find some divine object as well, they’re not that hard to spot these days. Or just call the boys, I’m sure they have some lying around collecting dust.”

“No, that would take days, at least hours. And we don’t know if we have that time,” Claire argues.

“Ok, and where do you think we’d find some grace quicker, do tell me?”

“Me. It’s not much, but combined with Patience and the spell on dream catcher it could work for a little while.”

“You have grace?” Patience doesn’t understand. She’d heard Claire’s had some close calls, but she was human, right?

“Yeah, call it a parting gift or whatever the fuck. It was like five minutes, sure felt like fifty years, but I was a vessel. Apparently angels leave behind a piece of grace in everyone they possess. A lotta good it does, no healing or anything, wouldn’t even know it was there if Sam hadn’t enlightened me. Probably how he seems to know where to find me, the asshole. Like hell have I ever longed to see him or whatever fucking excuse he gave me.”

Patience opens her mouth, but catches Alex’s headshake and closes it again.

“Like, if we don’t have to gauge it from me I’m okay with letting it be the energy source. So, we doing it or not?”

“Okay!” Jody raises her voice, “let me just see how dangerous the spell is.”

“It was in a poetry book! How dangerous can it be?”

“Claire, we don’t know what will happen. We don’t know if it’s really Kaia! Claire, you,” Jody takes a breath and her voice turns soft as she glances at Patience before turning back to Claire, “You need to be prepared that it won’t work.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Claire...”

“Okay, I won’t set expectations or anything, you happy, mom?”

“Alright, alright,” she rubs Claire’s back and leans her head on top of hers, “let’s do this then!”

  


They set up in Alex’s room, cause it has the largest window. Pulling the two beds isn’t hard, but Patience feels her hands starting to shake from it. Or maybe it’s from what’s about to happen.

“Hey, you got this. I’ll be watching over the both of you,” Alex winks at her and the nerves calm a bit.

“So, heads towards the window, you need to hold hands, be careful, the both of you,” Patience nods at Jody’s look and Claire shrugs, still hugging herself.

Alex nails the dream catcher over the window, above their heads. It still needs the enchantment, but they lie down first and Patience lets Claire be the first to connect their hands.

“Okay, this spell will connect your dreams through Patience. African dreamroot, but it’s harmless like this, Asa showed me how it works. Only needs the heavenly energy source. That would be you, Claire. Oh, Alex, would you grab the angel sword, I think it might magnify the effect. We know angels are able to dreamwalk, so the grace should work fine. You sure about this, the both of you?” she asks while Alex goes to get the sword.

“Yes,” Claire answers with no hesitation.

“Yeah, I’m in.”

“Here,” Alex returns and Claire grabs the sword with her right hand while intertwining their fingers with her left. Her hand is sweaty, heartbeat pounding through the skin. Patience forces herself to calm to calm Claire as well and hold onto her locket with the other hand. It should amplify her powers, at least that’s what everyone seems to assume.

There’s a click and lights are shut down. Only moon makes them visible now, the sudden silence making the air crackle.

“Here we go,” Jody whispers, opens the bottle with a pop and covers their hands with the liquid using a brush. Patience hears her throwing in the bin when she’s done and close the bottle.

“ _bound together, bound in dreams_

_one shows the way, two holds the day_

_dreamwalker meet in half the way_

_bound together in dreams_

_have caution, do not cross the time_

_catch me a dream_

_in the land of the sleep”_

  


Her voice hushes, sleep nearby as she finishes her spellwork.

Patience can still here Alex’s voice by the window, before dreams take them over.

  


“ _tulen udust ja sookailudest_

_tulen valust ja luupainajaist_

_tulen su märgadest silmadest_

_tulen hüljatud linnadest_

_tulen kui päike on tõmbunud lillaks_

_tulen kui jõed on sulanud sillaks_

_tulen, kuuled mu kaikumist?_

_su armastuses ei karda ma vaibumist_ *

  


It sounds romantic.”

“It’s supposed to be. Wouldn’t work otherwise...”

Their voices melt together, the fog of dreams and shadows rises over them.

  


*

  


_She opens her eyes and finds Claire on the ground._

“ _Claire,” she whispers, not daring to raise her voice. It’s a different place this time than all the other dreams. It’s darker and colder and sadder._

“ _Whaa, oh,” Claire blinks and gathers herself up, not letting go of her sword. “Is this the dream?”_

“ _It’s a dream, but I’m not sure if the right one. It seems different,” she takes in the landscape._

“ _Woah, this is, is this the Bad Place?” Claire’s eyes widen, “would be logical I guess.”_

“ _Hey, we’ll find her,” Patience takes her hand again, familiar with the feel of it and squeezes._

“ _I just, I left her alone there you know and I, I didn’t, she was never supposed to protect me, I gave her a promise… she must be scared, if she’s here.”_

_Patience doesn’t answer, but knows it’s true. Kaia had been scared, she could feel it in her dream. Not as fiercely as the pain she felt during the vision of Claire’s death._

“ _It’s not exactly the same though, what’s up with the fog?” Claire raises the sword as if to light their way with it. Somehow it does catch the light and a ray of it shoots up in the sky. “Wow! Never seen it do that before.”_

“ _There’s a path,” Patience spots and guides them towards a hillside._

“ _Should we call for her or is that dangerous?” Claire lowers her voice._

“ _Kaia!” Patience tries with a stage whisper. Only silence around them. This place was empty, there was nothing here._

“ _Kaia! Kaia, please, are you here, please, please, it’s Claire, remember? Kaia!” Claire shouts now, her voice cracking only a little, the sword still lighting the way. Must be from the spell and grace._

  


*

  


_Kaia misses the light. It’s one of the few things she really deeply misses. Someone might call it ironic, how the thing she avoided so much turns out to be the thing she misses the most. Always trying to hide herself, always keeping in the shadows. Well, now she’s one of the shadows. Death wasn’t like that. She knows, even though the memory is fading. There was no Heaven or Hell, but she knows it wasn’t dark._

“ _I need you!” it had been the first thing she heard when she woke up. Still away, in the limbo, but she was grabbed and they didn’t let go._ She _didn’t let go. The thing she’d left behind when she left the Bad Place._

“ _Kaia! Do you hear me? Stupid, I’m not letting you go, I can’t survive without you and you know it! So get back up!”_

_She didn’t. She was dead, there was no coming back, there was no getting up._

“ _That’s it, I won’t let us perish. If it has to be this way, then so be it. Dreams are more real than anything I’ve ever known, because,” Kaia could suddenly feel the lips against her ear, whispering, “I’m real!”_

_The surge of power ran through her body and there was the pain, the pain of coming back to life._

  


_Breathing was foreign._

  


_Moving was foreign._

  


_There was some familiarity in all of it, something she’d forgotten years ago, something powerful. But it didn’t feel like her._

“ _Finally I can return,” her voice said, her mouth moved. Her hands grabbed the cloak that had fallen on the ground, as well as the spear. Her feet moved towards the space where the portal had been. She stopped and cracked her neck from one side to another. “You are resisting too much,” the whisper was directed at her. “Don’t you remember? After all, you were the one who made this decision long ago.”_

_Her eyes closed._

_Then there was nothing. The shadows, the darkness, the walls closing all around her, she couldn’t feel her body anymore. No daylight left._

  


_She ran and ran and ran, not knowing how much time had passed, not even recognizing the place itself anymore. Only shadows._

  


_Then a vision came through the walls made of fog. A vision that chilled the air to ice, for a second she felt her own body again, felt the ice flowing through. She was shut out again._

_But the vision kept coming. Claire killing her. She couldn’t let that happen! Not only would she die, but Claire, she, she shouldn’t take a life. Not hers, not from revenge._

“ _Claire! Claire, I’m right here!” she kept yelling, but Claire didn’t hear her. Neither of them did._

_She looked around and finally, finally, someone else. Patience! It must’ve been her vision._

“ _Patience! You need to stop this, please!”, but Patience didn’t see or hear her either._

_Nothing._

_There was nothing she could do in this nonexistent place._

_The vision kept coming._

_Patience kept coming._

_Until Kaia grabbed her arm and finally, finally got her attention._

_The first time Patience disappeared._

_The second time she promised to try._

  


_Now the shadows are still there, it’s still dark and cold and she still wants to just sleep and get back to the land of the dead._

_A light. It’s not bright, it’s not strong, it’s not warm, but it’s real. A beam just a little far ahead. Not the place where the vision had landed, but so inviting, a flame calling her home. There are words, a spell echoing through the air, but she doesn’t recognize the words. But they keep calling her. It’s not Claire’s voice, but it feels like her, wrapping the words around her, pulling her to Claire._

_Before she knows it she’s taken a few steps towards it. Before she knows she’s running. Before she knows she hears Claire’s voice and this time it’s really her._

“ _Claire! Claire, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Not fading away, no, she has someone._

“ _Kaia!” the light, she’s almost there._

“ _Kaia,” the light falls in the shadows and she’s wrapped in Claire’s arms instead. “I found you, I found you. Oh god, are you real, I’m so sorry,” Claire keeps talking in her hair and Kaia wants to laugh and cry and dance and sing. Instead she just holds on, taking in the smell of Claire, her voice, her touches. “Thank you,” her words are almost silent, but she keeps smiling and holding on._

  


“ _Kaia, what happened, are you, you died… I,” Claire starts talking and Patience shuffles a little further away, to give the two a moment._

“ _I did.”_

“ _No-no-no, you can’t be dead, Kaia, please, can I visit you, is this...”_

“ _Claire, Claire,” Kaia cuts through, “I was dead, but not here. I, I don’t think I am dead anymore?” she looks at Patience, question in her eyes as Claire’s hands keep rubbing her arms._

_Patience grabs onto the locket she’s still wearing and shakes her head. “No. I don’t think you are. Not yet anyway,” she keeps seeing flashes of Claire killing her, not understanding any of it._

_Kaia flinches and looks around. “You don’t have much time, she’ll find you!”_

“ _Who? The monster?” Claire becomes alert._

“ _No. Her. Just, you need to stop this, need to stop her, Patience, please!”_

“ _What? Me killing you? You know that’ll never happen, what’s...” Kaia lands a hand on Claire’s heart._

“ _Not me, her. I shouldn’t be scared. Every time I got scared, she would come, Claire, please, I’m scared, but she, I shouldn’t be. Just, you can’t kill her, no matter what, promise me? Promise me!”_

“ _If she..”_

“ _No! Just promise me!”_

“ _Okay, yeah, yeah, but… how can we find you? Or her?”  
“You don’t. She’ll find you,” Kaia pushes Claire away and looks up at the mountain ahead of them, “you need to leave, now!”_

_A pulse goes through Patience, she grabs Claire’s hand and they wake in the room they fell asleep in._

  


“Claire, baby, you alright?” Jody rushes to kneel beside the bed and pulls Claire into a hug.

Alex is still standing in the middle of the room, her eyes locking with Patience. Claire’s hand slips from hers and Patience rises up, hugging herself.

She just, she just needs some fresh air, just to breathe for a moment.

It’s dark outside. The night air is fresh, only a few stars visible.

She can’t help Kaia. It’s not like the visions with the wraith, where she could do something, change one detail. There’s nothing she can do here. What is the point in seeing it if it won’t change the outcome?

“You’re thinking too loud again,” Alex steps beside her.

“You a mind reader?”

“No. But I know what it feels like. Just going with the flow, not being able to touch the world you see, feeling like there’s nothing in your hands.”

“You have a lovely voice,” Patience says after a nervous beat of silence.

Alex snorts. “How did you come to that?”

“Dunno, just when you were reading earlier, it was nice to hear, warm.”

“Claire wants to go back.” It’s said carefully, as if she might jump from the bare mention.

It’s the chilly air that makes her rub her arms. “Of course she does. I can’t control it though.”

“Do you think..? Nothing.”

“What? Alex, just tell me, I’m not going to fall apart. I’m not the one who lost the love her life here.”

Alex shakes her head as if she can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Love of what now? It doesn’t happen in two days you know.”

“Sure looks like it does for some people.”

“Please. Ok, I was thinking, could you reach out to Kaia when she’s physically present? That could be something we could try?”

“Maybe. Claire would need to be there though.”

“Like she’d ever stand by. Come on, let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here.”

“I...” she looks up at the stars, seeing them maybe for the first time.

“They’re not gonna bite your head off,” Alex leans on her.

“We’d have to hunt them down if they did,” she gives a smile.

“That’s the spirit!” Alex pushes her inside.

  


“Can we speed it up? Her coming to me?” Claire’s voice is almost frantic. So much about not biting anything. Patience bites her lip.

“We could try a calling spell,” Jody gets to her feet, “but it’s not really Kaia, right, so, ugh, I’m gonna make a phonecall. You three! Stay where you are, no moving!”

  


The next couple of days pass in a blur. They try different spells, they try going back to the dreamland. There is nothing. No hint of Kaia or whoever she’s supposed to be now. Donna comes by for a few hours, but needs to leave. Some ghoul rumors in her hometown. Alex goes to work for a full day. Ronson keeps texting and Claire is almost always outside cutting tree bark with her angel sword. They’re all holding breath, walking on tiptoes, waiting. Watching the world pass by, unchanging.

  


The dreamcatcher is the only sign of change. It starts flying as if caught by the wind, whispers coming from it, trying to find the cause of the last connection. Patience almost throws it out.

  


_Sometimes the darkness is painful, hurting the eyes and sometimes it’s pulsing, grabbing onto her, reaching her. Kaia hasn’t seen Claire again, not even Patience. She should try to contact them, but she’d already said what she wanted. Now all that’s left is…_ her. _The fear. The fear that wouldn’t let her die. Every time she was alone and scared, knowing nobody was going to come for her. Every time she got so scared of the world she ended up in the bad place. Every second in the bad place. So she left behind a part of her. The part that was too scared to go back. The fear that grew so much that it became fierce. It fought back, it killed everything scary. And it wanted, she wanted her. wouldn’t let her die and still, wouldn’t let her live either._

_The memories of being alone want to smother her._

_But she’s not alone anymore. She has friends, she has Claire, it should mean something? It should change something. She shouldn’t feel so scared and alone anymore._

_Maybe that’s the reason she starts looking for her, to fight her way back. Or maybe she’s just too tired of the in between. Or maybe she can still hear that call, that spell that kept coming from Claire._

  


_*_

  


They are just standing there. Witnesses to Kaia taking back her life. At least that’s what it looks like. Facing her fears perhaps. Claire has been still and silent the whole time. Perhaps in shock or not knowing what to do. And that’s just it. They are watching! Not doing anything! And when Kaia is back she kisses Claire and says thank you to Patience and it all feels not real. It feels like another vision, a dream caught in her mind. Is it real? How can she ever know if it’s real?

“Patience? Patience! Look at me!” Alex has such a lovely voice.

“Shit! She’s slipping again! Get me the icepack, now!” the words mumble together. Was any of it ever real? Dad and gran and Claire and Kaia, why is she so hot?

“Feel better? You fucking scared us!”

“Alex?” she blinks.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Patience, love, we really need to find a way to control your visions. You were out for a whole minute, come on,” Jody pulls her up from the floor and seats on the sofa. She can see Claire bouncing from questions, but not asking them.

“I’m fine, I think. She’s on her way though,” she tries to smile.

“Who? The evil Kaia or whatever?” Claire finally opens her mouth, hands tapping on her thigh.

“No.” The disappointment is too painful to look at so she continues. “Kaia. She’s back,” she can feel a real smile on her lips now.

The absolute happiness and joy in Claire’s eyes makes her want to giggle. Because this is real. The joy of life and love. How could she ever think it wasn’t?

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

  


_Kaia wakes in the middle of nowhere, except there’s a road there and a car takes her to Sioux Falls in no time. Not that far away. Her fingers are still trembling and she’s still wearing the cloak, a spear hidden inside of it. The beacon of light is calling her. The pulsing warm light, that looks exactly like home. Claire. If she could just get to her she could finally sleep. For real. Without stupid dreams, without the fear of shadows and nightmares and death. She could just be at piece now that she’s no longer separated from herself. And maybe it’s not even Claire. Maybe it’s just contentment. And she was just the first one to wake it up._

_Jody’s door is still the same. She waits five minutes before finally knocking. It’s Claire who opens. Her blue eyes sparkling, hands grabbing and holding and caressing. She even smells like home._

“ _Claire… hi,” she says before kissing her. Not even thinking about it. As if it was the only possible way to exist. And it might sound stupid, but isn’t love supposed to make you stupid? Claire kisses her back and that’s all that matters for now._

  


The knock on the door comes two hours later. Claire all but flies to answer it. The kiss is there. Real this time, making Patience smile from ear to ear.

“Hi.”

“Kaia, oh god, it’s really you.”

  


*

  


“It didn’t change anything,” she tells later in bed to Alex, “my vision. It was all Kaia and I couldn’t do anything.”  
“You don’t sound too down about it.” Alex blows a few soap bubbles towards the ceiling.

“I tried.”

“You know, I think it did change things. It gave Kaia hope. She’s been too wrapped up in Claire to tell you herself, but that’s what I think.”

“When did you become so wise?”

“Between having a vampire nest as a family and being a cheerleader, somewhere there.” Alex says way too lightly. Patience is about to ask her about it, when Alex changes the topic.

“How long do you think they’ll stay together? I’ll give it six months tops.”

“What? At least sixty years! They’re in love!”

“So?” another flurry of bubbles.

“You’re awful.”

“Maybe. Hey, I’d be glad to be proven wrong. It is really her though, right? Kaia? The real one? Don’t really want my sister to get it on with some shapeshifter or something.”

“Yeah, it’s her.”

“Good. You’re amazing, Patience, you know that? You should know that. Good night.”

She turns her back and pretends to fall asleep instantly.

“You too,” Patience whispers into the dark.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> translation:
> 
> i come from the fog and bog labrador teas  
> come from the pain and nightmares  
> i come from your eyes that are moist  
> come from the cities abandoned  
> i come when the sun has turned to purple  
> come when the rivers have melted to bridges  
> i'm coming, can you hear me echo?  
> in your love i'm not afraid to disappear


End file.
